No One Threatens Seiga!
by TenguUK
Summary: Not everyone is happy with Seiga Kaku, even so much that villagers are willing to attack her. But such heresy won't be allowed by Yoshika Miyako!


Yet another day of guarding the mausoleum, it had been long since Toyosatomimi no Miko had been resurrected, but Yoshika's position had never changed. There was still so many people who could pose a threat to the Taoists who resided there, and Seiga herself wasn't particularly favoured by many, so much so that many would call her the "Unreasonable and Unjust Wicket Hermit". But in Yoshika's simple world, her master was everything and they were all wrong, there wasn't much left of Yoshika's mind though, it had deteriorated so badly it was remarkable that she even had her own thoughts, her time as a Jiang Shi has long exceeded that of any other animated dead know. Sure ghost and spirits found their place in the eternity still remaining in the corporeal planes, but to have a corpse last for so long was defiantly worth being noticed. Being set guard on the surface next to the Myouren Temple Cemetery there was often mourners who had come to visit the dead, such pitiful people but alas, they hadn't come to cause harm. Yoshika usually left them alone, but it was on this day when she was carefully watching what looked to be a crying woman below a parasol. Interesting, Yoshika was sure she'd seen that eggplant coloured umbrella before, but she couldn't quite remember where from. It was in that moment of thought that it struck, leaping up was a Karakasa obake. Ahh yes, this was Kogasa, the one who tried so hard to scare people, her tongue was sticking out as she attempted to taunt Yoshika. But such an obvious ploy only confused the Jiang Shi as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Taa~daa!  
Wait, you didn't even flinch... Damn it."

Yoshika's complete lack of surprise seemed to upset Kogasa, humans were much more easily scared, but it was hard to scare Youkai and even harder to scare a Jiang Shi. It was then that Yoshika's memories of Kogasa started to return to her, like a query on a long data retrieval she suddenly began to recall how depressed Kogasa looked when she failed to surprise someone. In an act of kindness she jumped backwards in shock, though the massive delay that had occurred made it clear that Yoshika didn't initially feel anything. Kogasa was a loveable girl, her spooks were mere childish tricks, and unlike many she didn't feast upon humans, in fact she can easily walk around the human village where children would love the vibrant colours she wore. On the other hand she wasn't that foolish though and could see through what Yoshika was attempting to do, which clearly brought a smile to her face in gratitude. But at that very moment they both jumped as the outer doors to the mausoleum were forcibly smashed in, they both quite literally leapt up, though Yoshika did it to rotate herself to the source of the noise. Four rough looking villagers had taken their own stance at trying to break in, with a small battering ram they had taken the ancient door out in one swing. Yoshika's pleasant face dropped and Kogasa took her chance to scarper before things started to get worse. She would never get the chance to catch up to humans, not without a boost from her master, but she wouldn't let them escape neither. She stumbled to position herself at the entrance as she began the descent, surely humans would be too scared to enter, the amount of dangerous spirits who lived there far out skilled that of the normal human.

"Thaur ye ur, ye wicked bitch!"  
Wait, wicked? They weren't after the mausoleum, they were after Yoshika's master! Pushing her body to the limits she broke out into a run, it was awkward and unbalanced, but she needed to get be by her masters side as quickly as possible.

"Hink ye coods hide frae us? Weel ye waur wrang. Now listen haur, we ur gonnae make ye ay fur aw th' pain ye hae given fowk."  
Their voices grew more menacing, but Seiga's home in the mausoleum entrance could be seen now, the light flickered evil shadows as it appeared that the men were well armed.

"Come Yoshika, I've been waiting for you!"  
Seiga's voice seems to carry over the villagers as Yoshika sped through the middle of them to place herself at her masters side. The run had clearly tired her as her body shouldn't be able to move the way it just did. But Seiga didn't even seem to have a hint of fear towards the humans, if only they knew what sort of creatures she was capable of battling off they wouldn't have so easily risk their lives to confront her in such a bold demeanour.

"Gah, she's got 'er minion again, Ah thooght ye said 'at hing' wooldnae be a problem?  
"Ah didne expect it tae move sae quickly, But it doesnae mater, tak' aeem!"  
The seemed to be bickering with each other, until that order was given, the rag bag group of villagers aimed crossbows up at Yoshika. All four of them had terrible eyes of hatred as they glared forwards at their target. Yoshika didn't understand what weaponry was before her, but Segia knew all too well as she took cover behind her minion and at that very moment, the order was called.

"FIRE!"  
The four bolts simultaneously took fight, fortunately one of them missed, but the other three found their target. Slamming into Yoshika's body they pierced through her heart and lungs, lodging themselves into her corpse. The sheer kinetic force of the brutal attack took her off her feet, landing into Seiga's arms. Yoshika was in pure confusion as she looked around dazed at what had happened, the only indication to her that something bad had occurred was the tears that fell from her masters face.

"Yoshika! How could you do that to my cute underling!?"  
Seiga's eyes spat out disgust at the villagers, Yoshika was in a mess, with three bolts lodged into her, the clothes were ruined, stagnant blood had stained them and Seiga's seemed to lose herself in thought. Thinking the hermit was defenceless without her precious minion they all began to approach, foolishly with their crossbows still at the ready, even though they had fired their volley. It was then Seiga's saddened face suddenly bore a devilish grin as she pushed her servant forwards before giving her sinister command.

"Kill them."  
Like a machine reactivated Yoshika charged into life, the gap between her and the villagers was but a few meters, but given renewed zeal from her master she charged at full speed, the first one didn't even have time to react as Yoshika's sharp nails lunged at him. In a fountain of blood she slashed through his eye, the very force sent him twirling to the ground in agony, unable to hold herself back she continued onwards for the onslaught. Her foot came down on the screaming villager crushing his skull as she charged off towards the second. He still had his spent crossbow up, he was frozen in sheer terror as the twin arms of the Jiang Shi came slashing in an arc, her sharp nails finding their place into his neck, spewing blood out with unmatchable force. The third man was lucky enough to drop his crossbow and pull up his sword, in a crazed fright he brought the sword down onto Yoshika, but his eyes grew in fear as the sword was blocked by her arm. It lodged into her bone and like fluid motion she lunged at him, her teeth ripped through his neck sending the pair crimson in an instant. She continued to feast herself on the kill for a few moments, savouring the taste of flesh and blood before turning her head towards the final villager. The last one had fallen to his feet, a pool of urine filled the floor as he whimpered, trying to drag himself away as fast as he could from the Jiang Shi. Yoshika didn't stop, she walked on slowly towards him, he did the only thing he could. Grasping her legs he begged for his life, tears flowed from his eyes as she leant down and took a hold of his head. Without even showing a sign of remorse she snapped his neck, sending his arms limp as he fell back to the floor. She turned to her master, blood trickled from her mouth and mixed with the dark statement blood of her own, a grin planted on her face from ear to ear. In little less than ten seconds she had successfully massacred the offending villagers, was it right to do so? They had come here to kill Seiga, but such moral thoughts were void from the almost mindless Jiang Shi and Seiga herself bared no concern over human life. Still in her rampage she turned to continue to destroy the dead bodies, but only then did she see arms wrapped around her holding her back.

"That's enough Yoshika, you got them."  
Yoshika tried to continue for a moment, only before her mind began to realise who's voice was speaking to her, in their embrace she turned as best as she could to look at Seiga. Like a pleased dog who had just retrieved the ball to their master her mouth was open in joy as she attempted to return the hug, only to find the bolts causing a problem. She'd almost forgotten about the wounds she took in battle, it wasn't that she'd got carried away, It was purely the fact she didn't feel them at all. Seiga's face looked grim, it had been quite brutal and now her cute underling looked all messed up, releasing her hug she slid a finger under Yoshika's chin before dragging her off to another room. Those bolts were quite the eyesore, it looked like Yoshika had to be patched up once again, the dead bodies can wait till later, Yoshika was far too important to Seiga, especially after all the years they'd spent together. She elegantly lured her underling in, before closing the door leaving the horrible sight to remain outside.


End file.
